


Mischievous Fall Flowers

by Metallicity



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Sexting, Sister/Sister Incest, Video Recording, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallicity/pseuds/Metallicity
Summary: "Perhaps... this is a bit too bland for a video message to Sis..."Rimi wants to make an extra special video to send to her sister. Hagumi just wants to help out her friends whenever she can, as best as she knows how.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Kitazawa Hagumi/Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran/Ushigome Rimi, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Kitazawa Hagumi/Ushigome Rimi, Ushigome Rimi/Ushigome Yuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Let's Go See the Autumn Leaves!

**Author's Note:**

> When the most recently finished EN event, "Autumnal Heartfelt Letter", opened with Rimi recording a video to send to her sister, my mind may have gone places. Places that made me read all the subsequent dialog of the event in a particular manner. And so, I've written around the script, using only direct dialog from the event, to show an alternate interpretation of events, much as great directors might put their own spin on a Shakespeare play. Exactly like that, in fact, except with more exhibitionism and girls doing lewd things. And incest, since apparently sister/sister incest is the only thing that I ever end up writing about.

**Ushigome Residence**

It was a quiet Tuesday evening in the Ushigome household. Rimi was working on her homework, when she heard a small noise beside her, on her desk. Jumping in surprise, Rimi looked down and lazily grabbed at her phone. A message from her sister greeted Rimi. Or more accurately, a picture.

Rimi carefully lifted her phone up, tilting her chair so the screen would face away from her bedroom door. Neither of her parents were home, and wouldn't come into her room unannounced regardless, but it never hurt to take precautions.

Yuri was lying back in a western style bath, completely naked, her nipples only just obscured by the waterline. She was smiling for the camera, smiling for her sister. Her damp hair draped wonderfully over her bare shoulders, and there was a mischievous look in Yuri's eyes that made a small heat start to grow in Rimi the longer she stared.

There were no words accompanying the photo, but Rimi could all but hear what her sister would be saying to her. Challenging her to outdo her older sister. Well, texting pictures was one thing, and certainly nice, but it had been a while since Rimi had sent her sister a proper video.

Before she lost the courage brought on by the hints of arousal from Yuri's nude form, Rimi pushed her various papers and notebooks off to one side of her desk. She rose from her chair, shivering slightly in her pink dress, which did nothing to protect her bare arms from the cool evening air.

Rimi placed her phone on a stand sitting on her desk, and hit the record button. She smiled as she settled into a mostly innocent standing pose in front of the camera.

“Hello, Sis. Is it night time over there? How are you?”, Rimi began, fidgeting slightly with the ties on the front of her dress. While Rimi did simply want to speak with her sister in general, she also had _certain motives_ for this particular video.

“I am doing well,” Rimi continued, pulling a hand away from the buttons of her dress to gesture out the open window of her room, “It’s autumn in Japan right now.”

Rimi finished undoing the last buttons, and started to shrug out of the sleeves of her dress.

“It’s gotten a little chilly recently,” she giggled, as her dress fell past her bra, and then slid down to the floor entirely. Rimi stood in her plain white underwear, feeling the crisp air brush up against her skin, giving off a few choice angles for the camera.

Rimi glanced towards the open window, then back to her phone. The thought of exposing herself more fully to the evening chills was exciting, even if the window didn’t face the street where a chance passerby might appear. But it felt like this all was lacking something.

“Hmm...” Rimi mused, shutting off the recording and taking her phone back off the stand. “Perhaps... this is a bit too bland for a video message to Sis...”

Rimi would send her sister the occasional risque shot, usually taken by one of her fellow band members after Kasumi had talked her into pressing up against her boundaries once again. But now she wanted to come up with something on her own, something special for her sister who was living so far from home.

“I wonder what I could show her to remind her of Japan...” Rimi wondered aloud. Yuri must miss being here almost as much as she missed her little sister.

But the urgency of the moment had faded for Rimi, now simply standing before her desk in her underwear, slightly embarrassed about her sudden impulse. Whatever video she ended up sending her sister, it would need a bit more inspiration than just the small burst of lust brought on by Yuri’s photo.

Rimi shook her head, and picked up her dress off the rug where she had let it fall. There was still time yet to come up with something to send her, and Rimi did need to finish her homework tonight.

**Downtown**

The school day had come and gone for Rimi, distracted by the thought of making an extra special video for her sister. Kasumi and the others could tell that something was on her mind, but the band wouldn’t be able to meet up for the rest of the week.

As Rimi made her way from school, she decided it was better this way. She didn’t want to send Yuri all of the feelings Kasumi had, though it would no doubt be appreciated. Rimi wanted to share her own feelings, to do something for her sister with nothing more driving her on than that daring look Yuri gave in the picture as she relaxed in the bathtub.

Rimi felt it was time to be a bit more brazen than she was usually comfortable with. She ducked into the narrow alleyway between two buildings, and found an innocuous set of steps to place her school bag on.

Rimi looked to either end of the alleyway, finding it deserted as expected. Nodding to herself, she untied the ribbon of her winter uniform, before undoing the buttons and then lifting everything up over her head, sliding her arms out of the long sleeves. Rimi then carefully folded her uniform and placed it on top of her school bag.

Left standing in her underwear, nothing specially chosen due to Rimi deciding to follow through on this at the last minute, she glanced up and down the alleyway once more. Seeing nothing, she grabbed her phone from her school bag. Bringing up the front facing camera, Rimi took a moment to examine her nearly nude form, exposed to the harsh breezes of the last dying months of the year.

Rimi wasn’t quite so bold as to abandon her bra and panties along with the rest of her uniform, especially not when there wasn’t even a Kasumi or Saya watching around the corners for any foot traffic. On her own, she wanted to retain at least some control over what others might see of her. Not that Rimi was planning on actually encountering anyone today, this was merely to be an evocative and familiar setting for the video she would make for Yuri’s eyes alone.

Though, if Yuri chose to share that video with her former band members from Glitter*Green, Rimi supposed there was no helping such things. Her sister was free to enjoy the video Rimi was making however it so pleased her.

She walked down to the other end of the alleyway, feeling her excitement grow as she put in some real distance from where her clothes rested. The knowledge that she could not hope to reach them in time, let alone put them on, should someone actually turn down this way, felt absolutely heavenly, only inching ever so slightly into terrifying. The rising sounds of the city street as she approached reinforced the idea that she was far from hidden from any potential onlookers.

“Step right up~!” a voice called up ahead, “Get your croquettes~! They’re fresh and crispy♪”

To be this close to the lip of the alleyway, watching the occasional pedestrian walk by unaware of her only due to never glancing in her direction. Hearing the cries of various vendors trying to turn those same heads. This was the perfect place to show her sister what she could do.

“Yummy fresh croquettes~!” the call continued, before a surprised shift in tone caught Rimi off guard, “Ah, Rimi-rin! Come on in!”

Rimi yelped at the sound of her name, and turned to find the source of now clearly recognizable voice. Through an open door, a side entrance to Kitazawa Meats, Hagumi stood smiling at her, waving for her to come inside. If she noticed Rimi’s current state of dress in the slightest, she gave no indication of such.

A flood of mixed emotions filled Rimi as she debated accepting Hagumi’s invitation. While Rimi was quite open with her closest friends regarding her sexual activities, she knew Hagumi more just in passing, and Rimi hadn’t ever seriously considered sharing this part of herself with the girl.

Misaki herself had once admitted that she wasn’t sure if any of the “three idiots” even had the barest notions of sexuality, and seeing Hagumi’s oblivious reaction now made Rimi understand such suspicions. Forget about explaining to her why Rimi would want to be out in public like this, Rimi wasn’t even confident that Hagumi was aware why it shouldn’t be done to begin with.

All the same, now that Rimi had been spotted, she couldn’t risk just ignoring the girl and hoping for the best. She might tell other people about it simply because she had no idea why she shouldn’t do so.

“...Ah! I must have been daydreaming and ended up at your place, Hagumi-chan,” Rimi laughs nervously, trying and failing to find any cracks in Hagumi’s cheerful demeanor, “Maybe it was this nice smell that led me here.”

It was a somewhat questionable idea to play into Hagumi’s apparent lack of awareness here, but Rimi didn’t want to risk alarming her and potentially drawing the attention of others who might find this situation quite a bit more objectionable. Rimi frowned for a moment, recalling how Saya threatened to ban her from Yamabuki Bakery after the last time Rimi snuck in and was nearly caught by Saya’s parents. She couldn’t imagine how Hagumi’s parents might react to a girl they’d never even met before showing up like this.

“You’re usually more cheerful and smiley when you come to buy croquettes, but you look different today!” Hagumi remarked, ever observant, “Did something happen? What's wrong?”

“Nothing's really wrong,” Rimi reassured her, figuring it was best to take Hagumi up on her offer and enter the relative safety of the back of the empty shop. “I’m just at a loss I guess.”

“What, why?” Hagumi cried, looking quite distraught, “Talk to me! I can help!”

Rimi sincerely doubted that, but this would at least be an opportunity to try to probe at exactly how much Hagumi actually understood what was going on.

“My sister is studying overseas,” she began, trying to recall if she’d ever even mentioned Yuri to Hagumi before.

“I was going to...” Rimi paused, trying to strike the right balance with her next words, “...take some videos to send to her.”

Hagumi’s eyes lit up in a flash of recognition, though Rimi couldn’t begin to guess what she was thinking.

“You mean like autumn leaves?” she asked, jumping up in excitement, as if she had been waiting all day for someone to come by to share her feelings with, “The trees in the park near here are all red, y’know!”

Rimi sighed, not sure what precisely she had expected from the girl, “Yes, I went and took some pictures of them earlier...”

And she genuinely had, as not every picture she shared with Yuri was quite so explicit as the video she wished to send now. But this was also largely beside the point.

“But I would still like to show her...” Rimi stalled once more, at a complete loss as to how to speak to Hagumi about her proclivities, “...some _real_ fall foliage.”

Hagumi nodded as if she understood perfectly, then placed a hand under her chin, “Let me think~... Ah! I think there was a lot at Forest Park! I went there when I was little.”

Despite herself, Rimi felt herself get wrapped up in the joy radiating off of Hagumi. Perhaps she didn’t entirely get quite what Rimi wanted, but she so clearly wanted to help. And besides, in a more natural setting, where it was easier to steal away from any potential onlookers, she would be free to act quite a bit bolder than she would dare here in the city.

“I remember we went by train…” Hagumi went on, paying little attention to her friend’s reaction, “Hold on a second, I’ll go ask Dad!”

“Watch the store for me~!” she yelled, as she ran off through the back door to the store without looking back.

“What?! Ah, Hagumi-chan~?!” Rimi cried, standing still in shock as she watched Hagumi disappear, the door slamming behind her.

Rimi looked down at herself, still clad in just her bra and panties, and then looked towards the abandoned counter. There was no one else in the shop, or even approaching it. And Hagumi was counting on her to take over while she... asked her Dad about a park? At the very least, she had trusted Rimi, and was only trying to be helpful.

Rimi gulped, but stepped up to the counter. She was short enough that the displays mostly hid her half nakedness, but only enough to pass casual inspection. To allow someone walking past the shop to continue on without giving it a second thought.

To a more careful eye, however, the glass was in large sections completely unobstructed by any of the shelves within, the view fairly clear even through two layers of glass. She certainly wouldn’t be calling out anyone to buy some fresh croquettes, even if the idea did seem ever so slightly tempting to consider.

As she stood at the counter, watching cars drive by and the occasional student or office worker walk past the shop, Rimi felt a familiar heat start to build within her. She imagined what would happen if any of these people, trudging through the quiet evening unaware, happened to turn their head in her direction. If they decided to perhaps pick up a few croquettes on their way home from work. What would they think of a girl like her, standing here as if it were perfectly natural?

Yuri would love to see this, her little sister, nearly naked in public, on display alongside countless other delicious meats. Such a thing would completely blow out of the water, to excuse such an expression, her older sister’s earlier bathing selfie.

Rimi looked down at the phone in her hand. She could just hold the camera up in front of her, or try to lean it up against something on the counter, but neither made for a great angle. Ideally she’d have it set up facing the counter, outside the shop, but there was no way she would actually be able to pull that off, given the steady stream of pedestrians outside and her current state of undress. But it would be so much better if someone were outside filming this, even if it was just where Ran was standing across the street...

Rimi did a double take and her eyes widened. Yes, that was definitely Ran standing there, right across from the shop, her own phone in hand. It wasn’t entirely obvious that she was using her camera, and in fact she now appeared to be texting someone. It was almost believable that the girl hadn’t noticed Rimi, and had stopped here now through sheer coincidence.

Ran then looked up from her phone, and gave Rimi a small wink, before turning and walking away. A mild panic took over Rimi. She had never spoken much to Ran, finding the singer for Afterglow to be slightly intimidating. But at the same time, she hadn’t acted as if she objected to Rimi’s current attire. It was embarrassing to be found out like this, but it certainly could have gone worse.

“Rimi-rin, I’m back! Did any customers come?” Hagumi burst through the back door, yet maintaining the high level of energy that always surrounded her.

“N-no. It was fine.” Rimi stuttered, trying to clear her thoughts of her brief encounter with Ran, and returning to her previous mindset for speaking with Hagumi once more.

After a moment, she managed to recall precisely what Hagumi had run off to do in the first place, “Did you find out where that park is?”

“Ah, yeah! That's right! Okay, apparently, it’s about thirty minutes away by train!” Hagumi told her, before taking on a relatively more considered tone, “I was little when we went, so it felt way farther, but it’s actually closer than I thought.”

“I see!” Rimi replied, pleased to find that Hagumi’s suggestion was turning out to be unexpectedly helpful, “Maybe I’ll go there next weekend. Thanks, Hagumi-chan.”

While she was too nervous to consider asking Ran if she actually took any video of her behind the store counter, at least she’d be able to follow through on the idea of taking some videos in a more calm and relaxed setting. Surely the leaves would look as beautiful laying across Rimi’s skin as they did covering the trees and ground.

“Rimi-rin, I wanna go looking for leaves too!” Hagumi said, pumping her fist, the autumn spirit apparently taking her over completely.

“Really?!” Rimi shouted, trying to mask her surprise. It should have been obvious in retrospect, that Hagumi would also want to visit once more this place that she had such fond memories of. It was only in her nature to want to join Rimi for what in her mind would be a fun day appreciating the seasonal sights and sounds.

Staring at Hagumi’s cute face, Rimi found herself unable to refuse. How could she crush this lively spirit just because she actually wanted to do something so lewd and unbecoming of a girl instead? And besides, she didn’t need the entire day to film herself like that, she only would need to find something to distract the girl for an hour or so. It would be nice to also spend some time genuinely appreciating nature. And if Hagumi was anything, she was easily distractible.

“I sure would feel better having you there~!” Rimi laughed, acting as if she was nothing but pleased to have Hagumi invite herself, “Please, come with me.”

“Woohoo!” Hagumi jumped into the air, before calming down ever so slightly to brag to Rimi, ”Y’know, I’m really good at catching leaves when they fall!”

“Fufu,” Rimi couldn’t help but laugh at the idea, nodding slightly, “that’s a very Hagumi-chan thing to do.”

Rimi could tell that Hagumi would happily go on about her favorite leaves, ways to catch leaves, and who could say what else, and she was starting to feel a bit anxious leaving her clothes and school bag unattended for so long. She gave a quick excuse to Hagumi, who still happily ignored how underdressed Rimi happened to be, and ducked back into the alleyway.

Hagumi sighed contentedly as she found herself alone inside the shop once again, looking forward to returning to the forest park of her childhood. To bring back all those happy memories, and create new ones as well. But, wouldn’t it be unfair if it were only Rimi that she shared all of this with?

“...since we’re going so far, why don’t we invite some other people too?” Hagumi decided, confident she would be able to find some more guests before the weekend. After all, who could refuse such a wonderful idea as a bright and colorful journey through nature?

“I’ve gotta get back to the store now,” Hagumi reminded herself, scratching her head, “Dad got a little mad at me for leaving it before... Ehehe.”

Hagumi had known that Rimi would do a great job in her place, but Dad was always strict about these sorts of things. It had taken quite some time before Hagumi herself had been allowed to mind the store on her own, without anyone else to keep an eye on her.

“Kitazawa Meats~♪ We’ve got yummy croquettes~! They’re nice and crispy~!” Hagumi called out to the dying light of the evening streets. People so rarely paid her any mind, but the smiles on the faces of the customers that did stop by made it easy to ignore those who passed her without a second glance.

To her surprise, just a few minutes after she returned to her post, she saw Ako rushing down the crosswalk, sliding to a stop in front of the store, the rest of Roselia trailing behind her. Sayo was distracted by something Yukina was showing her on her phone, and Lisa took up the rear keeping close to Rinko to make sure she wasn’t left behind. Hagumi smiled at them as they gathered together.

“Ah! Perfect timing!” Hagumi cried, beckoning to Ako and the others, “Come on in! Everything is fresh~!”

Certainly there would be at least one or two members of Roselia that she could convince to help out Rimi making those wonderful videos for her sister. It was only natural to want to join in on such a beautiful appreciation of the autumn leaves.


	2. Ways to Enjoy the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimi finds out about some unexpected guests on the trip to the forest park she had planned with Hagumi, but is determined to film her video for her sister regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bad role modeling takes place this chapter (and I suppose last chapter as well). Please do not film naked girls without their consent. Please do not film naked girls if they are underage. Definitely don't do both at the same time. Please refer to applicable laws and common sense as to whether you should be filming someone if they are naked, not consenting, and/or underage. Thank you.

**Forest Park**

“Okay!” Hagumi addressed the group before her, “Let’s try to see all the fall leaves today!”

“Ahaha...” Rimi laughed, torn between enjoying the energy Hagumi was bringing to the trip, and trying to figure out where all these other people came from. At least the autumn scenery was as beautiful as had been promised, with bright oranges and yellows picked up by the breeze, and scattered across the grass and trees alike.

She had met Hagumi at the train station this morning, but had been surprised to find Sayo and Yukina joining them at the next stop over. Hagumi didn’t question them joining in the slightest, so Rimi was hesitant to ask.

“What are you two doing here today, Minato-san, Sayo-san?” Ran asked cheerfully, as if her presence was not similarly unexpected.

“Well,” Sayo gave the barest hint of a smile, “I suppose you could call it a coincidence...”

Hagumi poked her head in between the two members of Roselia, not wanting to be left out of the conversation, “On the day Rimi-rin and I were planning this trip, all of Roselia came to my store!”

Rimi’s eyes narrowed, shooting a look towards Sayo and Yukina, and then towards Ran. This sounded like quite the ‘coincidence’.

“I see,” she said, trying to keep the accusatory tone from her voice, “Does Roselia also get croquettes after practice?”

She didn’t know for certain who Ran might have texted that day, but to have the entire band show up just after she had been spotted... Well, it was certainly convenient timing. Especially since she recalled that Ran texted with Yukina at least somewhat regularly.

“N-no,” Sayo sputtered, perhaps a bit too defensively, “Udagawa-san was sent there on an errand by her family, so we stopped by, that’s all.”

Having regained her composure, Sayo elaborated, “Kitazawa-san invited us during that visit.”

At the very least, Hagumi seemed to be nodding along, but that only meant they had definitely shown up that day. Rimi couldn’t say for certain that the part about Ako was a complete fabrication, but there was no way to know without asking the girl herself. So it was an easy lie to tell, if the band had instead stopped by for some reason that Sayo  _ didn’t _ want to share with her.

As if trying to distract from Rimi’s inner thoughts, Yukina followed up, “I thought that looking at some beautiful scenery might be of use to me when songwriting.”

Now, there was definitely some truth to that. When she stopped to observe the scenery for a moment, Rimi could almost hear the lyrics floating in the autumn air amidst the falling leaves. But she still would not have picked these two out of all of Roselia to be the most eager to accept Hagumi’s apparent invitation.

Sensing she had yet to sway Rimi, Yukina quickly added, “It is a shame that our other members could not come, but they had... plans.”

Plans. Right.

Rather than Yukina’s words reassuring Rimi, she had already jumped to trying to figure out just how much Hagumi had told Roselia during their visit. It was  _ possible _ that they had been roped into her same nonsense about the changing of the seasons and the wonder of nature, but if Hagumi had mentioned that Rimi wanted to film something for her sister... Well, it wouldn’t be quite as difficult as she would like for the girls to realize what Hagumi hadn’t.

Especially if there had been any mention of exactly what Rimi had been wearing, and more importantly  _ not wearing _ , earlier that day.

“Oh. So that’s why you came today,” Ran absently replied, having let Yukina’s claim rest in silence for perhaps a moment longer than felt natural, “I also thought that... it might be good for my flower arranging and songwriting.”

If Yukina was suspicious in Rimi’s eyes, Ran had already been tried and convicted. Hagumi made no mention of seeing her that night, so the fact that she knew Rimi would be here today raised  _ questions _ . Questions which were hard to bring up in Hagumi’s presence, not that Rimi would want to try to get Ran alone to find out.

Realizing she and Ran were only digging themselves deeper, Yukina gave up on her excuses and cleared her throat.

“Let’s make the best of our time here today,” she said, grabbing a brochure for the park’s schedule of activities.

“Y-yeah...” Ran followed up half-heartedly, peeking at the contents of the brochure over Yukina’s shoulder.

“Shall we go straight to viewing the fall foliage then?” Sayo asked, gesturing off toward a thick patch of trees, far from where the bulk of the visitors were gathered.

She then gave a cursory glance towards the various stands and groups of people up ahead of the girls, musing to herself, “It seems they also have a number of attractions on offer.”

“Wow~! They do too!” Hagumi shouted, grabbing the brochure from Yukina’s hands and thumbing through the current offerings, “Reed pipe and bamboo-copter workshops? They have kayaks too! They all look like so much fun~!”

Rimi was so caught up in Hagumi words, listing off all the activities of the day, that she very nearly missed the glance Yukina gave to Sayo.

“Sayo...” Yukina said slowly, drawing out the name of her fellow band member, “did you not make an itinerary for today?”

The girl turned her head to face away from Yukina, holding her hands up defensively.

“It was a last-minute invitation,” she sputtered, “and I thought our main priority was filming Ushigome-san's videos, so I’m afraid I did not…”

Rimi didn’t catch the rest of what Sayo’s excuses might have been. She was too caught up in what had already been said.  _ Ushigome-san _ ,  _ videos _ ,  _ filming _ , Hagumi had almost certainly said too much. She knew she should have tried to impress on the girl the need to keep quiet about her visit, and about exactly what she was doing.

It was bad enough that Ran was here, after spotting her that night. There was no reason she would show up now unless she somehow knew Rimi’s intentions. But had she informed Sayo and Yukina? Did they even need to be told, when Rimi was becoming such an embarrassed mess at the mere mention of filming?

Not sure of what all these girls wanted from her, save perhaps Hagumi who was happily digging out leaves from some nearby bushes, Rimi fell back on what she knew best, and began to apologize.

“Ah...! I’m sorry for making you go out of your way to help me!” she said to the other girls, bowing her head, “Since we’re here, is there anything else you would like to do?”

“I want to…” Ran began, before trailing off as she shook her head, “Actually, anything is fine.”

She shot Rimi a lazy grin, betraying only the barest hints of an ulterior motive. As if she need not decide, since Rimi would do exactly what Ran wanted her to do regardless. And Rimi wasn’t entirely sure she was wrong.

“What about you, Ushigome-san?” Yukina asked, placing a hand on Rimi’s shoulder, “You were going to film some videos for your sister, correct?”

“Erm...,” Rimi lost herself as panic began to take over, images of how she had expected her videos to go mixing in with Yukina’s bold form standing so close to her. What did Rimi want?

_ I have so many things I'd like to do,  _ she admitted to herself, as she tried to bury herself in her own thoughts, ... _ usually, Kasumi-chan and Saya-chan would put them into words for me, but I'm on my own this time... _

But Poppin’ Party wasn’t here to support her this time. Saya would be helping out at the bakery right now, O-Tae would be lazing the day away with her rabbits. And Kasumi had managed to convince Arisa and Asuka to try ‘something new’ this weekend, though Arisa had adamantly refused to allow Kasumi to elaborate any further.

In place of her friends stood three not-quite strangers. She had played with Afterglow and Roselia often enough, but they were easily the most intimidating and unapproachable members of all the bands she had played with. Ran certainly knew what Rimi really wanted to do, and perhaps Yukina and Sayo knew as well. But could she bring herself to admit that to them?

Rimi just couldn’t find the words, couldn’t even be sure Yukina and Sayo knew anything about what she had intended to do today. It would be shameful to think such things of her senpai, when their expectations may in fact be far more pure than her own.

“I’ve got a good idea!” Hagumi shouted, racing back over to the group with a collection of leaves in hand. And more importantly, drawing Yukina’s attention, as well as the others’, away from Rimi.

“Oh? What is it?” Rimi asked, a bit curious to hear what Hagumi would suggest, and incredibly willing to latch onto any sort of distraction.

Hagumi showed no interest in explaining herself further, splitting the leaves she had gathered into two separate handfuls and instructing the group, “Okay, everyone, close your eyes~. No peeking!”

Rimi obediently closed her eyes, before she started to question exactly why this needed to be done or what precisely Hagumi had in mind.

“Huh, we're really gonna do it?” Ran asked, hinting that she was perhaps the only girl here who had actually stopped to think about what Hagumi had asked instead of simply complying. Rimi didn’t want to open her eyes to find out, but she would guess both Yukina and Sayo had likewise followed the strange request.

“Come on!” Rimi heard Hagumi whine, “Ran-ran, close your eyes!”

Rimi could only imagine what Hagumi was doing as she urged Ran on, but it soon earned a capitulation.

“F-fine...” Ran mumbled, presumably closing her eyes judging by the accompanying cheers from Hagumi.

“Okay. Everyone, get ready...” Hagumi said, drawing out the last word as if building towards something incredible, “Go~!”

A giant rustling sound followed, of dozens of leaves scattering into the air. Rimi imagined she could almost hear the leaves hitting the ground, when she was overwhelmed by another cheer.

“That means we do the workshop first!” Hagumi declared, and belatedly Rimi realized she was supposed to open her eyes now.

As expected, all the leaves Hagumi had carefully picked out now littered the grass in front of her. Big ones, small ones, red ones, yellow ones. It seemed Hagumi was not one to discriminate when it came to fall leaves. It was far less clear how the girl figured this all meant that they would start with ‘the workshop’. That was the thing with the reed pipes, right?

Rimi thought she could hear Sayo muttering something about trying to “measure the area of the red and yellow parts” under her breath, as she too examined the sparse arrangement of leaves Hagumi had tossed onto the ground. The girl seemed nearly transfixed by the bright mix of reds and yellows. But it could have all just been Rimi’s imagination.

“...” Ran failed to say, voicing the collective thoughts of all but Hagumi. The silence stood for a moment longer, Hagumi looking no less proud than when Rimi had first opened her eyes to the display before her.

“Fufu...!” Rimi finally broke into laughter, shaking her head clear of any notions regarding what exactly Hagumi had done, “I think this method is really fun!”

The rest of the girls, barring Hagumi, shot surprised glances towards Rimi, before realizing that she had merely given up, and they all nodded along as well, attempting to maintain an air of indifference all the while.

“Really?!” Hagumi asked, rubbing the back of her head, “Ehehe, good thing I suggested it!”

Giving the leaves no further thought, Rimi looked towards the crowd of people further up ahead. 

“Alright then,” she asked, “shall we head over to the reed-pipe workshop?”

Before anyone else could respond, Hagumi started running down the path, yelling, “Yeah! Let’s go~!”

Rimi watched the others follow after her, trying to figure out how she was going to slip away to film the videos she really wanted to film. She could merely head off in some other direction now, but her absence would be noticed as soon as everyone else reached the workshop. For the time being, it still seemed like she should wait for a better opportunity.

She trailed behind the other girls as they tried to not lose sight of Hagumi, racing ahead on the dirt path, weaving around the occasional park guest who failed to match her pace. Once she neared the lake, Hagumi hooked around towards the meeting area for the workshop, then turned back to try to find her friends. She waved at Rimi, urging for them to hurry up.

Ran, Sayo, and Yukina all seemed to be in no such hurry, so Rimi allowed them to continue at their own rate as she walked behind them in silence. Eventually they reached the lake as well, and soon joined Hagumi. Sayo partially blocked Rimi’s view in front of her, but it seemed the instructor was already there, and had started in on her explanation.

“...will now begin. First, I want everyone to search for a leaf they like,” the elderly woman told the gathered park goers, mainly younger children and their parents, “The tone quality differs leaf to leaf, so choosing one is part of the fun.”

She laughed deeply, and Rimi could tell it was only partly forced, as the woman held up her own leaf as an example. There were only a few token trees scattered about the grassy lakeside, and the immediate area had rather slim pickings when it came to fallen leaves. Some parents merely watched as their children dug through the flimsy, dew-soaked leaves that found their way to the meeting site, but many others led off towards the edges of the grass, where the closest trees stood absolutely surrounded by leaves.

Hagumi eschewed all of this, choosing to run straight towards the rope barrier which separated the area from the dirt path, jumping over it and running for the forest proper. Of course Hagumi would take choosing the perfect leaf far more seriously than was strictly necessary. The forest would have the best selection by far, but even the most excitable kids seemed to be content rummaging through the carpeting of reds, oranges, and yellows of the closer by trees.

Although, if Rimi was even slightly concerned about losing track of Hagumi from all this, perhaps it was her time to act. Ran seemed to have headed off on her own already, and Sayo and Yukina were down at a tree by the lake, putting only a token effort into looking through all the leaves. But they appeared distracted nonetheless, and someone should be close by to ensure Hagumi didn’t get too lost in the forest herself.

Following after the girl, Rimi ducked under the rope to get back onto the main path, trying to act as naturally as possible. Hagumi was already out of sight, but luckily Rimi wasn’t intending to meet up with her just yet.

“A leaf that I like...” Sayo mused, as she watched Rimi disappear into the forest and abandoned her examination of the piled leaves before her. She sighed in exasperation, complaining to Yukina, “This is going to be difficult.”

Hagumi was turning out to be more of a complication than they had anticipated. On one hand, there turned out to be no need to keep her distracted, as they first assumed, for Hagumi did an excellent job of distracting herself all on her own. But all the while, she was making actually speaking with Rimi far more difficult than was preferable.

“Yes, it is,” Yukina nodded. The path into the forest was too exposed to follow after Rimi immediately, but heading after her now was going to be a pain, to say the least, “Perhaps it would benefit us to trust our instincts in this particular situation.”

It would be a real shame if Rimi had to shoot those videos for Yuri all on her own, without Yukina or Sayo there to hold the camera, or to simply  _ lend a hand _ . All they could hope for at this point was that Rimi wouldn’t stray too far off the beaten path, nor pay any particular mind to covering her tracks.

Not wanting to waste any more time, the girls headed off towards the forest, taking wide strides which only just hid the urgency they felt. The path curved along the water’s edge, winding towards a thick barrier of trees, narrowing as it reached the lip of the forest.

If Rimi had ventured too deep before finding a place to start filming, Sayo and Yukina had little chance of finding her. They had to trust she would want to stick close to the edge of the forest, while trying to ditch the main path as quickly as possible.

They soon reached the first side path, not even marked by a sign. It was barely even clear that the path had been intentionally made, rather than having simply been beaten down underfoot by previous hikers straying from the main path.

Sayo glanced up at Yukina. Rimi could have easily missed this if she were just walking through the forest. But, like them, she too must have been looking for the first opportunity to tuck herself away from the more heavily traveled areas. She almost certainly saw this path, the only question was if she actually took it.

Yukina nodded, this was by far their best chance of finding the girl, and there was no time to second guess things. The pair stepped off the main path, onto the small trail of dirt and leaves and branches carved out from the underbrush. Many of the trees here were still largely green, showing only hints of yellow, but the sheer numbers ensured every available surface formed a rich tapestry of autumn hues.

As the path twisted onwards, the sounds of the forest began to encircle the pair. The trees blocked the worst of the wind, leaving only a low hum this deep in, accentuated by the calls of various birds which drew closer, then further away, as the girls walked, with bouts of silence where they could hear only the sound of dry leaves crackling underfoot.

Then, Sayo and Yukina heard a new call grow near. Not the chirp of a bird, or even an insect, but another familiar note, an embarrassed giggling rippling out through the trees. There was no doubt in either girl’s mind, they had found Rimi.

They stopped just shy of the edge of a small clearing, a patch of ground where the trees opened up to allow a hint of sunlight to shine through. Yukina grabbed Sayo’s arm to make sure she wouldn’t step any closer. It seemed that Rimi had already gotten started.

The girl was leaning up against a tree along the opposite edge of the clearing already down to her skirt and bra. Her jacket lay several feet away, spread out to allow her other discarded clothing to safely rest on top of it.

While the wind wasn’t too much an issue here, even as the trees fell away to the clearing, the air was still quite cool, and the ground was mostly shaded. It took some dedication to throw off so much so easily, but Rimi didn’t seem to notice as she mumbled something into her phone and laughed once more.

It was unfortunately they had arrived after Rimi had started filming. There was really only one chance at the shot of the girl stripping down for the first time, and dressing back up for a second take just wouldn’t have that same spark. It was a shame the only camera which had captured this so far was Rimi’s own, but interrupting her now would be far worse.

Yukina smiled. They had to stay back for the time being, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t start filming now and introduce herself and Sayo properly once Rimi reached a more natural pause in the action. Better to ask forgiveness than permission, as Ran had once told her.

Seeing Yukina pull out her phone, Sayo sighed and followed suit, stepping over to the other side of the path for a slightly different angle. She would prefer a closer shot, with Rimi aware of the cameras she needed to be playing toward. Staying hidden like this made the quality suffer, and just seemed like asking for trouble. But even in the worst case, the girl probably wouldn’t be any more mad to find out she had been filmed by multiple girls, rather than just Yukina.

Over on the other end of the clearing, Rimi had finished playing with the zipper of her skirt, and slipped it off, throwing it towards the growing pile of clothing she had created. She now greeted her sister through the recording, wearing just her bra and panties, as she had many times before. But Rimi had never gone completely naked in front of the camera before, not outside the safety of the four walls of her bedroom. Or once, on a special occasion, in Yuri’s old bedroom.

Rimi bit her lip, only slightly playing up her nervousness for the camera, for her sister’s enjoyment. She wanted to take that next step, even if it was a small one, this far away from other people. Though, thinking back on all of today’s unexpected guests, maybe she wasn’t as far from prying eyes as she believed.

The idea was slightly nerve wracking for Rimi, but it was also exciting. Ran, Sayo, and Yukina had all stolen glances towards her during the day, when they thought they could get away with it. No doubt they would love to see her now. But as much as she too, at least in part, wanted to be seen with them, it was still a scary thought to strip off her last layer of protection. To be totally exposed to both the elements and anyone who might stumble across her.

Rimi looked down at the leaves piled around the clearing. Maybe there was a way she could go completely nude, without being completely exposed. To share a bit more of the autumn joy with her sister, but also tease her at the same time.

Blowing a kiss at the camera, Rimi lay down upon a thick layer of recently fallen leaves, and scooped several armfuls over herself, focusing on covering her hips and chest. The air had been giving her the slightest chills, and it felt good to have the leaves clinging to her skin, decorating her body in varying shapes and colors.

She lifted the camera above her head, to provide a good view of her face and upper body, sneaking her free hand around her back. Carefully, as to not disrupt the leaves covering her overly so, Rimi reached for the band of her bra and grasped hold of it, sliding the hook out of place and raising ever so slightly upward, until each end fell away from one another.

Rimi held onto one end, bringing her arm back around and gently lifting up through the leaves, allowing the leaves to slide off her bra and scatter back across her bare chest, falling beautifully over the slight curves of her breasts. It was a haphazard motion, and far fewer leaves remained than she had started with, but Rimi proudly showed her bra to Yuri.

Holding the bra up to the camera a moment longer, Rimi laid it back down teasingly across her chest, let it rest there a moment, before tossing it aside with the rest of her clothes. She watched her tiny reflection on the phone screen as more leaves were thrown about in the process, with only perhaps a dozen or so remaining above her navel, trying their best to conceal her curves.

Rimi loved the way the freshly fallen leaves pressed against her nipples, loved how thin and fragile this final barrier between her naked form and the rest of the world had become. A strong breeze, or a careless motion, could knock them all tumbling into the air, nothing left to protect her from the camera’s unceasing gaze.

Back across the clearing, Sayo smiled. It was clear that Rimi really wanted to do her best for her sister. While Rimi was in many ways completely unlike Hina, Sayo could see that same familiar eagerness and unbridled love. There was a sweetness to her actions, even if the way her hand was slipping under the leaves laying across her hips could not be mistaken for anything innocent.

Yukina had been waiting for the proper moment to step in, the angle from the side of the path relatively poor for filming, but Rimi had continued on her single, unbroken take since they had first arrived, and it seemed only now to be reaching a conclusion at last. It was almost hypnotic to watch Rimi’s bare legs sway in the air as she attempted to free herself of her panties, without also throwing off those last few pitiful leaves which still clung to her body.

Just as Rimi was about to finally pull her panties off of where they wrapped around one foot, Yukina started to hear a strange thumping noise behind her. It was mildly distracting, but she could hardly stop filming now, not when Rimi was about to show her panties to the camera and tell her sister how much she really loved her.

Sayo too did her best to try to ignore the sound at first, but was slightly better at recognizing the footsteps of excitable girls running full speed towards her. Looking back down the path behind them, Sayo spotted an orange blur, and could only watch as Hagumi barreled straight past her, and Yukina as well, right into the middle of the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deciding when to split this chapter was a bit of a pain, but reaching the ending point I originally wanted turned out to be too long and meandering. My major regret is that this means pushing back a specific Tomoe/Ako quote which would have rounded out the references to Sayo/Hina, Kasumi/Asuka, and of course, Rimi/Yuri that found their way into this chapter.
> 
> Otherwise, choosing the exact point of the split was largely a matter of making sure each chapter had a good mix of the original event dialog, and Rimi taking her clothes off, since those are the two major pillars this story is built upon.


	3. All the Flavors of Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagumi enters the clearing where Rimi (along with several others hidden away) was filming a very special video for her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter includes content that some readers might find objectionable. The use of "you're face", rather than "your face", is taken directly from the official English translation of "Autumnal Heartfelt Letter", and has be left in, as is, without modification. Also a bunch of girls have sex with each other.

**Forest Park**

Rimi could only stare blankly as Hagumi raced towards her. She let her hands, still holding her phone and panties, fall into the leaves on either side of her, unable to say a word. Hagumi reached the pile of leaves her naked body lay upon, inspecting them just as she had many other piles earlier that day.

Rimi reddened as Hagumi’s eyes trailed lazily over her, distinctly aware of how little she had left covering herself. The clothes she had not yet discarded were her panties, gripped tight in one hand, and only a few scarce leaves still rested over her breasts and crotch. But like before, Hagumi overlooked her lewd state, as if it were perfectly natural.

Hagumi placed a hand under her chin, in careful consideration, before grinning and kneeling down nearly on top of Rimi, resting a hand gently down over her stomach.

Rimi gasped at the skin on skin contact, and squeezed her eyes shut. Even if Hagumi really was just trying to get a better view of the leaves, this was simply too much. The thought of Hagumi’s eyes roaming her body, the sensation of her hand languidly creeping upward. There was only so much that Rimi could process in a single moment.

There was a funny prickling feeling coming from around her nipples now, as Hagumi seemed to be picking through the handful of leaves covering her chest. By whatever criteria the girl was using, these last few stragglers were apparently the best. But Hagumi seemed indecisive in her search, grabbing for a leaf, only to pull her hand away at the last second to reconsider.

It was hard to tell with her eyes closed, but Rimi felt the way the leaves slid over her chest. The way Hagumi’s hands just barely brushed against her skin. The way the cool air was slowly starting to harden Rimi’s nipples, telling her that her chest was now, at last, completely exposed.

She had let this go too far. Rimi wasn’t used to having others see her completely naked, not in person, not having thrown aside the safety and control the camera lens provided. It was taking her thoughts to places they shouldn’t. She wanted to grab hold of Hagumi’s hand, to stop her teasing touches. To push it lower, down to where her twitching folds whined from lack of attention.

She couldn’t look at Hagumi, didn’t want to see her face when she finally realized just what Rimi was doing here. What Rimi wanted to do with her.

It took Rimi a few beats to break from her spiraling thoughts and notice Hagumi’s hands had vanished entirely. Deciding she would risk it, Rimi slowly opened one eye. She spotted Hagumi, standing away from her, facing the center of the clearing and holding up a single leaf up above her head.

“I'm gonna pick this one!” Hagumi announced, though not to Rimi, “It's big!”

Trying to shake the haze of lust from her head, Rimi looked past Hagumi, to the other side of the clearing. She could now just barely make out where Yukina and Sayo stood, barely concealed by the underbrush, their hiding place frankly embarrassing to have missed now that she saw the two girls. Though the finer details escaped her, it was plain to see each one was holding their phone in Rimi’s direction.

First Ran the other night, and now these two? Rimi collapsed back into the leaves, letting her shock overtake her once more. What did they want to do with her? How did they find her? Hagumi could have just been an accident. After all, Rimi had gone into the woods after her. But Sayo and Yukina had to have deliberately followed her.

Were they planning to share the videos they took of her? Did they want them solely for their own amusement? Or did they disapprove of all this, and were intending to show her parents just how indecent their daughter was acting?

“I see,” Sayo joked to Yukina, as she began to cross the clearing, “Instinct does appear to be a suitable guide.”

She marveled at how worked up Rimi had gotten from Hagumi’s touch. It wasn’t even clear Hagumi had been trying to do anything to her, the girl being surprisingly hard to read. She gave Hagumi a brief nod as she passed, the girl still holding her bright red leaf up to the sunlight, and then stopped to bend over Rimi’s sprawling form.

“In that case,” she said, appreciating how Rimi failed to meet her gaze, even as her thighs subtly rubbed together in anticipation, “I choose...”

Rimi watched Sayo pick through the leaves still covering her lower lips, all the ones once resting on her chest and stomach and hips long since torn away and scattered. Only a scant few leaves provided her a last shred of decency as they did their best to conceal her unshaven crotch.

Sayo was more blatant than Hagumi, feeling no need to hide her intentions. Where Rimi had been close to begging for release as Hagumi had tormented her, now Rimi was merely close. Close to a release unlike any she had experienced before. Sayo’s fingers brushed against her clit, making an empty gesture for one of the last leaves she had not yet pushed aside. Then she seemed to change her mind, switching directions to run her fingers along the outer lips of Rimi’s cunt.

It was far more intense than Rimi had imagined, to be so openly exposed. Not only was her naked body visible for all to see, but her naked lust as well. There was no way someone could look at her and mistake her for anything other than a lewd girl on the verge of orgasm. Indeed, even Hagumi’s eyes contained a strange glint as she turned around to see what Sayo had done to extract such beautiful sounds from Rimi.

Wait? Hagumi? Why was she getting so close?

Rimi was forced to close her eyes once more as the sensation of a second pair of fingers overtook her. Sayo had at least maintained some decorum, playing at the idea that she was focusing on collecting leaves, rather than teasing Rimi mercilessly. Hagumi seemed to have no concept of teasing, she merely saw how Rimi reacted to Sayo’s touch, and then her own, and did her best to draw forth those same wonderful cries that had brought her attention over.

Sayo pulled her hands away from Rimi, deciding to instead film from a wider angle, and focus her efforts on getting the best shot possible. Hagumi appeared to understand well enough how best to move her fingers, and Rimi’s sister would definitely appreciate some footage that was properly framed. No more cameras hidden across the clearing or shakily held up in the midst of the action.

The girl looked absolutely adorable as Sayo watched through the screen, biting her lip to hold back the loudest of her screams. Rimi’s thin fingers began to trace around her nipples as Hagumi haphazardly slipped a single finger inside her. The way Rimi immediately bucked her hips upon penetration led Hagumi to quickly up the count to two, and then three fingers, filling her entrance and spreading it wide, pumping in and out. Sayo’s phone perfectly captured every sinful expression that crossed Rimi’s face.

“...~♪,” Hagumi hummed as she climbed on top of her friend’s nude body. Rimi had nearly ceased vocalizing altogether, her breath coming out in heavy pants, steadily building in time with Hagumi’s increasing pace. Then her breathing hitched, and Hagumi could feel something squeezing around her fingers. Rimi’s walls pulsated against her intrusion, the girl thrashing about among the leaves.

“Whoa, I did it!” Hagumi cried, only now noticing what a sticky mess her fingers had become. She pulled them from their warm embrace to examine things more carefully, as Rimi lay beneath her, letting out exhausted gasps.

Hagumi held her fingers up in front of her, watching the way the sunlight glistened off the strange liquid. Curious, she stuck one of her fingers in her mouth, letting her tongue roll around it to get acquainted with the taste. It was an odd flavor, but not entirely unpleasant.

“This is fun~!” Hagumi told Rimi, popping her finger out of her mouth, before sliding another inside of Rimi’s to share this new sensation with her friend.

Rimi had only just recovered from her first orgasm, when Hagumi shoved a finger into her mouth and made her taste her own juices. The thought of Sayo capturing this all on camera was more than enough to reignite Rimi’s passion, as she sucked Hagumi’s finger clean.

Rimi noticed Hagumi was peeking towards the camera for some reason, even as she withdrew her hand. She followed her gaze, and found that Sayo was... struggling to keep filming. Most likely due to the fact Yukina, who had apparently arrived while Rimi was otherwise occupied, had her head half buried under Sayo’s skirt. Had Sayo been wearing that without panties this entire time?

Rimi watched Sayo fight valiantly to keep her phone pointed in Rimi’s direction, her other hand clasped over her mouth to hold back her involuntary moans of approval. If Sayo really wanted to make this video the best it could be to help Rimi, it was understandable that she wouldn’t want to avoid footage, or even audio, or herself getting eaten out slipping in.

Even if she was shameless enough to not mind herself being recorded for a near total stranger, which was admittedly a real possibility, Sayo wouldn’t want to steal Yuri’s attention away from her little sister like that.

Sayo tried to shoot a displeased look at Yukina, but her uncontrolled spasms of pleasure ruined the attempt. Not that Yukina would be able to see anything from under her skirt regardless. Rimi let out an amused giggle, which quickly warped into a shriek when something wet slid over her pussy.

Paying Sayo no further mind, she looked down to find Hagumi between her legs, taking inspiration from Yukina. Rimi was still sensitive from her last orgasm, making Hagumi’s tongue burn hot on her skin as it traced along her entrance, before diving inside.

The intensity of the act was simply overwhelming. Rimi briefly considered pushing Hagumi away, to steal a few more precious seconds to recover. But the thought slipped further and further away as the girl continued to lick and tease her.

“It’s no use~. I can’t...” Rimi whined, before a gasp of pleasure cut off anything more she might have said. She couldn’t concentrate on anything beyond how amazing Hagumi’s tongue felt, flicking against her clit, demanding for her to cum once more.

“Hagumi-chan, you’re so good at this,” Rimi moaned out, sinking deeper into the leaves around her as she let Hagumi draw out her climax. She ground her hips against Hagumi’s tongue, forcing it deeper within her, edging closer and closer into bliss. Rimi shut her eyes and quivered through her second orgasm, imagining how her sister would feel watching her get eaten out by another girl.

The world blurred into view as Rimi slowly opened her eyes, staring blankly up into the branches of the tree above her, only able to make out rough shapes. She lay there in a pleasant haze, vaguely aware that Hagumi had started crawling further up along her body. Hagumi then grabbed Rimi’s shoulders and pulled herself into a kneeling position, straddling Rimi’s chest. Rimi flushed as she was greeted by the sight of Hagumi’s pussy, spread wide in front of her.

“Rimi-rin, you’re face is bright red!” Hagumi called down to her, eying her expectantly, “Are you okay? You do look cute with puffy cheeks though♪”

Hagumi’s honest tone of concern did nothing to calm Rimi’s nerves, and the off-handed compliment threw her even further off guard. Did Hagumi really want her to...? Rimi couldn’t dare finish her thought, and so tried to act without thinking.

“Ngh...” Rimi stuck her tongue forward, leaning towards Hagumi’s waiting entrance, which was already dripping in anticipation. The tip of her tongue stopped just shy of contact, and unable to push herself any further, Rimi let her head fall back down onto its pillow of leaves, defeated.

“I’m so embarrassed~...” Rimi murmured, not wanting to face her failure and meet Hagumi’s gaze. She didn’t want to disappoint the girl, but Rimi had simply lost the courage to act so brazenly, on camera or otherwise. She couldn’t even bury her face in her hands, with Hagumi’s legs trapping her arms up against her sides.

High above Rimi, Ran was becoming a bit concerned. The upper branches of the tree had proved to be an excellent vantage point, but that was only useful as long as Rimi continued to act in a manner that was worth recording. Right now, she simply seemed paralyzed, just when the scene should have been heating up.

Obviously Yukina and Sayo were too distracted to notice, let alone help out. And Hagumi, for all her enthusiasm, had only managed to intimidate Rimi when it mattered most, rather than push her gently along in her own desires. Once again, it appeared that things had fallen to Ran to take care of, all she needed now was to figure out the right way to push.

“Ah. I know.” Ran said into the air, nodding to herself as she put her phone away and jumped down from the tree.

Rimi shrieked at the impact when Ran landed, spraying leaves about in every direction, Hagumi as well tilting her head slightly towards the sudden entrance. Even Yukina was forced to look up from Sayo’s skirt to find out what had caused such a violent crash, though Sayo could only collapse onto the grass, gasping for breath, at last given a small chance to rest.

“Rimi, try to do it one more time,” Ran told the girl firmly. Rimi had acted slightly uneasy around her earlier, so Ran felt it was best to make this sound as much like a command as a suggestion.

Then, came the important part. Ran lifted her phone up for emphasis, wearing a wide smirk as she offered, “I'll take a video to send to your sister.”

“What?!” Rimi had gone through so many different emotions in as many minutes that it was perhaps excusable that she had all but forgotten the reason she had come here today. Combined with Ran’s unexpected appearance, it took her several seconds to recollect herself.

She looked over to Ran’s phone in hand, and then back to the gorgeous view of Hagumi’s womanhood before her. Her choice seemed so obvious, and yet...

“But I can't even do it...” Rimi whispered. Even with the reminder that Yuri would be watching her, nothing changed the facts. Rimi had already tried her best, had honestly wanted with all her heart to pleasure Hagumi as she had been pleasured. It wasn’t simply a matter of will, Rimi had no idea how to even begin to copy Hagumi and Yukina. She knew she would only show off her own ignorance if she tried.

“But you're doing something you can't just do anywhere,” Hagumi cried, more upset that her friend didn’t believe in herself, and couldn’t impress her sister, rather than any desire to have Rimi return the favor, “Wouldn't she like to see that?”

Seeing Rimi continue to shrink in on herself, Ran, already filming, added on a flat yet reassuring, “You can do it, Rimi.”

Rimi gathered herself up again, holding firm in her mind the though of her older sister’s naughty expression, fixed solely on her. She rose up to press her lips against Hagumi’s folds, trailing her tongue along her friend’s slit as Rimi gave an experimental lick. She stopped almost immediately. She didn’t know what exactly, but she knew she must be doing something wrong. And everyone’s eyes were now on her.

Rimi shook her head as she pulled away from Hagumi once more, stuttering, “I-I can't do it...”

“You can, Rimi-rin!” Hagumi shouted, as she pulled back slightly to better meet Rimi face to face, “Just do it more like, um...”

Hagumi cupped a hand in front of her mouth in a crude attempt to demonstrate, sliding her tongue between her fingers, making an exaggerated motion accentuated by an odd hum.

“Fuuu!” Hagumi let out a lewd noise as she opened her mouth and let her tongue trail along the inside of her palm.

“I dunno how to explain it,” Hagumi admitted sadly, as her hand retreated, “Make your mouth like…”

“Fuuu!” the noise repeated, as Hagumi demonstrated once more without her hand blocking the unsightly motions she made with her tongue.

“Like that,” she smiled, though Rimi still felt hopelessly lost.

“Fuuu...?” Sayo asked with uncertainty, having managed to push Yukina away and take a seated position on the grass during all the confusion, “Perhaps you mean she should widen her mouth a little?”

“Fuuu!” Hagumi practiced the motion once more, slower this time, feeling out exactly what she had been doing with her mouth.

Satisfied, she nodded, “Yeah, like that! That's probably it!”

It struck Rimi as rather ridiculous, and she certainly couldn’t bring herself to try to emulate the same sounds Hagumi was making. But watching her slowly go through the motions into the open air had helped somewhat, and Sayo’s translation of Hagumi’s instructions seemed as good a guide as any. At the very least, she should give it one last try.

Reaching up behind Hagumi, squeezing her ass cheeks in each hand, Rimi pulled the girl forward towards her. Hagumi’s lower lips pressed up against her face, but Rimi was determined this time. She wrapped her lips around Hagumi’s labia, trying to recall exactly how she had moved her tongue around in the prior demonstration. Rimi wasn’t quite sure she was doing the same thing, but something must have been working. At least, judging by Hagumi’s cries of pleasure as she squeezed her thighs against Rimi’s cheeks.

Hagumi’s outer lips swelled with arousal as Rimi explored every inch of her, tongue darting in and out, brushing against her clit as she retreated. The girl above her writhed in unquelled passion, struggling to keep her balance upon the loose pile of leaves below. She pressed down hard against Rimi, trying to keep steady, but this only served to intensify the assault which threatened to unravel her completely.

Hagumi let out undignified noises as she helplessly endured every scrap of attention Rimi was showering upon her pussy. She felt a pulse of urgency from her core, a flame stoked with each passing moment, gyrating her hips to match the rhythm of Rimi’s tongue.

Ran held her camera in close to Rimi’s face, capturing the way Hagumi’s fluids dripped down the girl’s thighs, and onto Rimi’s cheeks. It was obvious from the girl’s frantic movements that she had nearly reached her peak, if the unabashed and insistent mewls escaping her lips were not evidence enough.

Rimi lost herself in the motions, emulating Hagumi’s earlier performance effortlessly. The encouraging cries from above emboldened her, as she tasted Hagumi’s musk upon her lips. The screams then reached a crescendo, the muscles in Hagumi’s legs rippling on either side of Rimi as the girl rode out her orgasm on her face.

Hagumi let out a moan of defeat, toppling over on one side, landing in the leaves and grass, feet draped over Rimi’s chest.

“...~♪” Rimi giggled as she watched Hagumi’s theatrics, before turning to face Ran, “I-I did it...!”

Ran gave her a subtle thumbs up from behind the camera, “Nice one, Rimi.”

With the small pause in the action, Ran turned her attention towards Sayo and Yukina. Once more, Yukina was partially hidden beneath the fabric of Sayo’s skirt, while Sayo had given up filming entirely, trusting Ran to get the shots that truly mattered. She gripped the grass around her in both hands as she arched into Yukina’s mouth, her hitched, rapid breaths hinting at how close she was.

Hearing Rimi’s success, Yukina pulled her head away from Sayo’s legs, drawing out a murmur of disappointment from her partner, and took a brief glance at Hagumi’s spent form. Rimi had certainly managed to get the basic idea down, at the very least.

“...” She looked up into Sayo’s eyes, a grin starting to form as she wiped the corner of her mouth with one hand, “I've got it as well.”

Sayo held back a sigh as she pulled her lover up to meet her, claiming Yukina’s lips. There was an addictive quality to tasting herself on another girl’s tongue which she never quite tired of.

“Well done, Minato-san,” Sayo said patronizingly, tilting her head in mock curiosity, “Is there a certain technique involved?”

“Well...” Yukina drew out the word as if deep in thought, adjusting her legs to allow Sayo to start sliding off her skirt.

“...It is difficult to put into words,” She admitted at last, “Kitazawa-san's 'fuuu' was indeed accurate.”

The deadpan with which Yukina spoke was undermined somewhat as Ran tried and failed to contain her laughter at the way she copied Hagumi, tongue motions and all.

“Minato-san,” Ran asked, trying to sound as casual as she could manage, “could you say that one more time for me?”

Yukina nodded, repeating her imitation once more, “Her 'fuuu' was ac- Hey, Mitake-san! Don't film me.”

Yukina tried to push her hand in front of the camera, but she had noticed far too late. Not that she shouldn’t have suspected something the minute Ran had asked her. But she would much rather take her frustrations out on Ran than admit any fault of her own.

“Fufu...!” Rimi laughed as she slowly rose up to a seated position, pushing Hagumi’s outstretched legs up and off of her.

Hagumi turned the unexpected motion into a sideways roll, ending up facing toward Rimi.

“Huh? Why're you laughing?” She asked, still in a fog from Rimi’s earlier affection.

“Fufu...!” Rimi struggled to collect herself, as she replayed Yukina’s expression in her mind, “Sorry, but the way she said it was just too funny.”

“Let's talk about something else already,” Yukina complained as she shot a glare at the girls rising from the pile of leaves.

Sayo spotted this moment of weakness, and now pushed Yukina down into the leaves, her head landing just before Rimi’s feet.

“Ahaha,” Ran chuckled to herself, following the motion with her phone. She loved any girl with an embarrassed expression, but Yukina’s was especially rare, and especially delicious.

Yukina lay among the leaves, observing Rimi’s naked form towering over her. It was a strange angle to see the girl from, staring back at them from above, transfixed at the way Sayo was placing sly kisses along Yukina’s exposed stomach.

“Ah... Ushigome-san, you have leaves in your hair,” Yukina observed off-handedly, as she waited in sweet agony for Sayo to stop playing around and reach her true destination.

Rimi ran her fingers through her hair, tilting her head in confusion when she came away empty handed. She then noticed where exactly Yukina had been looking, and her face reddened dramatically.

“Oh, I do!” Rimi squeaked out, reaching down with one hand before she realized just what motion she had been aiming to make. She froze mid-way through, but quickly deemed there was no way to make this look dignified.

“Thank you, Yukina-senpai,” She said, brushing off the stray leaves Ran’s descent must have kicked up, refusing to make eye contact with any of the other girls. She added perhaps one or two extra strokes along her nethers before she realized all the leaves were gone.

“The leaves are very beautiful when they flutter down, aren't they?” Sayo said, looking up from between Yukina’s legs to watch the brief show that Rimi had inadvertently put on.

“Yeah, they are...” Ran agreed as she continued to train her camera on Rimi, relishing the way she turned her head away, as if they had not already seen so much of her already.

Then, out of nowhere, the entire screen was taken up by a head of orange hair, rising up from just out of frame.

“Hagumi, what're you doing?” Ran screamed as she nearly dropped her phone, giving Hagumi the opening she needed to press up in front of Ran and steal a kiss.

It took several seconds for Ran to register that Hagumi had knocked her to the ground. The tongue poking around every last corner of her mouth was a tad distracting, but not entirely unwelcome. She may have been able to push Hagumi off of her if she tried, but her mind was struggling to present any reason why she would want to do so, choosing instead to melt into the kiss.

“Yeah! Got one!” Hagumi cheered, relinquishing Ran’s lips with an audible pop, shouting to all the girls around her, “Looking at the leaves just makes me wanna jump around even more~!”

She rolled over on the floor of the clearing, bumping up against the pile of leaves where Yukina was half-buried, already writhing from Sayo’s first ministrations. Ran lay on the ground for a moment a few feet away, still dumbstruck from the kiss, before she at last was able to reach for her phone and capture the ensuing chaos to follow.

Yukina was in no state to defend herself as Hagumi climbed up to meet her, Sayo dragging her tongue along her prize with well practiced certainty and ruthlessness. When Hagumi reached her lips and slipped her tongue inside Yukina’s mouth, the careful balance Sayo had fostered was thrown completely out the window.

Attacked from the top and bottom, Yukina couldn’t focus on any sensation for more than a breath, before new jolts of pleasure drew her elsewhere. It felt as though the two girls were tearing her apart, Hagumi pressing their lips together with a terrible and wonderful force, opposing the way Sayo’s hands pressed down against her thighs, spreading her legs open wide.

If Sayo had noticed Hagumi’s unexpected assistance, she did nothing to slow her pace, roaming around Yukina’s moist petals, sliding between her inner lips with a determined fervor. She felt Yukina start to push back against her, thrusting Sayo’s tongue deeper into her womanhood. Or perhaps there was no thought behind it at all, and Yukina was too far gone to stop her body from shaking wildly under the dual assault.

In either case, Sayo was happy to help the poor girl out, cheating forward with each lick to rise higher and higher until the tip of her tongue found Yukina’s clit. Yukina humped against her face with full force now, as Sayo ravaged her without mercy. Above Hagumi enjoyed the sweet vibrations of Yukina’s moans as they died against her lips, tongues intertwining amidst the building excitement.

Yukina couldn’t bear another second. Hagumi’s insistent kiss tore away at any resolve she might have had, and Sayo’s passionate indulgence below already had left her wound up far too tight. She whined into Hagumi’s mouth, unable to express her climax at the volume she preferred, kicking out with her feet, completely helpless as Sayo held her open and gave her the final push into blessed release.

Yukina’s pussy twitched with a faint lingering need, Sayo following up with a few teasing hints of a nibble along her most sensitive areas. Hagumi noticed that Yukina had stopped responding entirely to her playful advances inside her mouth, and retreated to find another victim.

“Yeah! Woo!” Hagumi jumped up, claiming Rimi’s lips in turn as she celebrated, wrapping her arms around her naked friend without a thought.

Sayo giggled as she crawled up alongside Yukina’s chest, “That's a very Kitazawa-san way to enjoy autumn... isn't it?”

Yukina nodded, and pulled them into a seated position to have a better view of the two girls’ embrace. Hagumi ran a hand along Rimi’s bare chest as they held a long, lurid kiss. Unable to properly grasp her breasts in a satisfying manner, Hagumi settled for pinching at Rimi’s nipple, hardened from the autumn chill and wild lusts of their recent activities.

Sayo smiled as she leaned her head under Yukina’s chin, whispering, “I feel as if I were watching Udagawa-san.”

Yukina gave a slight squeeze of her arm as she gave a half nod, only to be startled by a laugh of agreement behind them.

“Yeah,” Ran leaned in, recalling a few of the stories that had been passed around Afterglow, “I imagine Ako and Tomoe would do the same thing.”

“Join in guys!” Hagumi waved the other girls over, giving Rimi a second to catch her breath. Sayo and Yukina shared a look before rising from their tangle of limbs, Sayo looking for where she had dropped her phone earlier, while Yukina headed over, intent on making sure Rimi wouldn’t have too long to recover.

“Hiya!” Hagumi jumped towards Ran, grabbing her arms and pulling her in as well, “You too, Ran-ran~!”

“Me?” Ran asked futilely as she was dragged along. Yukina had already pushed Rimi back down to the ground, nibbling on her chest, so Sayo was finally free to use her own phone to take some close up shots free from any distractions. In that case, it wasn’t totally necessary for Ran to keep filming the whole time, Sayo would definitely be willing to share.

“Alright...” She agreed at last, though Hagumi had already impatiently began to paw at her bra beneath her shirt. Then Ran lunged forward, trapping the girl’s arms between their chests as she smoothly forced herself on top of Hagumi. Hagumi, caught off guard by Ran’s tongue pushing past her lips, felt her legs begin to fold under her own weight.

Hagumi found herself flat on her back, Ran bearing down over her. She defiantly slipped a hand inside a cup of Ran’s bra, tweaking her nipple, but in retaliation Ran simply lifted a leg up, pressing her knee in hard between Hagumi’s thighs. Hagumi gasped in shock as Ran ground down on her pussy, crushing her sensitive areas in on themselves, all while peppering small but possessive kisses down her neck.

Ran relented briefly as she grabbed her shorts with both hands, pulling them down in a single motion, panties and all. She drew herself over Hagumi, mounting the girl with one leg over hers, gently lowering herself onto Hagumi’s glistening cunt.

“Here I go...!” She whispered to Hagumi, as their lower lips touched. Ran suppressed a growl as her own neglected arousal from the day’s activities was finally brought to the forefront.

Granted, Ran was used to the feeling of having spent hours just watching someone, letting her lust build up inside without any means of relief. It took a great deal of focus to remain undetected, and she often found herself forced to hide in plain sight. On occasion she might find a decent vantage point when her target was staying in one place, largely isolated, where she could relieve herself as she watched. But too often Ran would have to wait until she had gotten back home and was reviewing the day’s footage before it was safe to touch herself.

But now, Ran had spent the better part of an hour watching various girls taking off their clothes and having sex. Whatever pent up desire she usually was able to bear, today was far worse. Luckily, she wouldn’t have to settle for her own fingers, as Hagumi had generously volunteered her own body for Ran to use as she pleased.

Ran pushed down on Hagumi’s shoulders as she rubbed their pussies together, feeling the rush of her clit sliding over every slightest nook and contour of Hagumi’s flesh. The girl beneath her was handling things admirably, groaning out praises even as she sunk deeper into the fire building between their legs.

“Rimi-rin, you should try this too!” Hagumi lifted her head towards where Sayo was filming Rimi and Yukina, the older girl now teasing her with one hand between her thighs, while continuing to lick at Rimi’s flat chest. It seemed as though Hagumi was still cognizant enough to speak in complete sentences, which told Ran she needed to take things a bit more seriously.

Ran let her hands drift off Hagumi’s shoulders, down along her sides, until they reached the hem of her shirt. Slipping underneath, she discovered Hagumi wasn’t wearing a bra at all. Not too surprising, given how small her breasts felt in her palms, but Ran was glad to find this the case nonetheless.

She traced small circles around Hagumi’s nipples, pulling and tugging at her erect tips, all while mimicking the circular motion with her hips. Hagumi was finally dragged too deep to pay attention to anyone or anything but Ran alone, though Ran still watched the unfolding scene before her as continued inspiration for her passions.

“Oh no...” Rimi blushed and shrunk in on herself, having clearly heard Hagumi’s last suggestion. And more importantly, she knew Yukina had heard it as well.

Yukina backed off slightly as Rimi turned her head away, pulling her hands from where they lay on Rimi’s inner thighs. Her legs were spread beautifully now, but nothing would ruin a perfect image in Yukina’s eyes quite like a crying girl, so she gave Rimi a second to breathe.

Unexpectedly, it was Sayo, still recording through all of this, who cut in first.

“Ushigome-san, please try,” she asked in an impassioned plea, “You've come all this way, you should show this to your sister too.”

She brought the camera up to Rimi’s pussy, stretching her open on one side with a pair of fingertips, exposing how pink and wet the girl was inside. If she were Rimi’s sister, she would definitely want to see Rimi in such a desperate state, begging Yukina to ride her to orgasm. Sure, she wanted to see that now regardless, but being an older sister herself, she was certain Yuri would agree.

“What?! This too?” Rimi stammered. She looked at the phone in Sayo’s hand, then down to where it was pointed, before finally resting her sight on Yukina.

Everyone had helped her out so much today, it so much more than she could have possibly asked for. Hagumi had taught her so many new things, Sayo and Ran had captured some amazing shots. And Yukina, admittedly, had spent most of that time eating Sayo out.

But now the older girl wanted to contribute something special as well. Something Rimi knew that Yuri would love to see. Even this moment of indecision would be an agonizingly delicious display. But it would only work if Rimi really did want all of this. It would be such a cruel tease to work her older sister up like this, only to refuse.

“Okay...” Rimi said softly, nodding to Yukina, leaning back and spreading her legs open again for all to see. Yukina nodded back with a small smile, mounting Rimi, and pulling off her shirt to give Sayo a better view of where their pussies met.

The stimulation was immediate, and all encompassing. Yukina’s previous efforts were all focused attacks, sucking her sensitive nipples, rubbing her fingers against her clit with intoxicating precision. The pleasure had been absolute, concentrated where it would hit Rimi the hardest, rendering her unable to think of anything but Yukina’s hands and mouth.

Now, the friction ran across her entire womanhood, every buck of Yukina’s hips sending bursts of varied sensation across every inch where their skin touched. No longer a single note played as loud and as fast as possible, Rimi could fully appreciate the melody of euphoria Yukina created with her rhythm.

She saw nothing but determination in Yukina’s eyes. Deep in the throes of lust herself, to be sure, but she was still focused on nothing other than Rimi herself, set on driving her to climax with single-minded ambition. She took note of Rimi’s every twitch, listened for her every moan, drinking in her reactions as she tried to elicit far more out of the girl.

“Ah~” Another cry sounded out, but from Hagumi this time. Ran had reached a frantic pace above her, the hands on Hagumi’s breasts now used as much for stability as providing additional stimulation.

“Ran-ran, Rimi-rin,” Hagumi shouted out, her voice wavering from the heat inside her, “...Hiya!”

Hagumi had hit her limit, lewd yelps and moans giving voice to her climax as Ran’s clit continued to grind against hers.

“Ah...hah! Ah,” Ran groaned in response, the uncontrolled shaking from Hagumi’s orgasm rippling between them where their lower lips met, forcing her to take that last step over the edge.

The sounds of Ran and Hagumi writhing in unison carried over to Rimi, images of their naked forms flashing through her mind even as she stared up at Yukina. She was nearing her peak as well, her pussy becoming slick with lust as Yukina continued to ride her. The promises carried in the cries of the other two girls rang loud in Rimi’s ears, and she felt inescapably dragged into them.

“Hiya! Ah!” Rimi came yet again, exhaustion beginning to win out over her fading desires. Yukina finished alongside her, taking on a wonderfully vulgar expression as she brushed up against Rimi a final time, and then went still but for a small whimper of satisfied need.

“...Sis,” Rimi whispered, smiling weakly for the camera, Sayo moving in to survey her fallen form, shimmering with a thin layer of sweat from the exertion.

Hagumi was the first to recover, popping up to ask, “Sayo-senpai, did you get that on camera?”

“Yes,” Sayo nodded, assessing the scene before her of leaves, discarded clothing, and tired, satiated girls in various states of undress, “Well done, everyone.”

She looked back through her camera roll, smiling at all the videos she had from the day. And this wasn’t even including everything that Ran and the others would have taken.

“Even you look pleased, Sayo,” Yukina said, rising from her position atop Rimi, and standing before Sayo naked but for a scant black bra, a slight wobble in her legs as she found her footing.

“D-do I?” Sayo flushed, slightly embarrassed that she alone had remained fully clothed the entire time, and had spent the final minutes only filming the others as they had sex beneath the trees.

“Yeah. Sayo-san,” Ran added, leaving Hagumi lying in a daze among the leaves as she retrieved her shorts, “You're kind of... You're a big sister at heart, aren't you?”

Sayo nearly choked from startled laughter. She had been a terrible big sister nearly all her life. And now that she and Hina had finally reconnected, well, she was still a terrible big sister, just for very different reasons. What kind of person would think highly of her relationship with her sister? Kasumi? Yuri?

“That's what Tomoe says anyway,” Ran awkwardly followed up, seeing the hint of disbelief in Sayo’s eyes.

Of course, Tomoe. Sayo knew she had been forgetting at least one of the degenerates in her life. Glancing around the group of girls gathered before her, she felt the need to correct herself. It was certainly far more than one.

“Not particularly...” Sayo responded at last, but smiling as she did. Perhaps her love for Hina was something only a select few would accept, but somehow she had managed to find quite a lot of them to call friends.

“Thank you very much, Hikawa-senpai,” Rimi said, exuding happiness. She prioritized collecting her fallen phone over getting dressed, giving Sayo a nice view as she bent down to pick it up, “I'll send the video you took just now to Sis!”

Rimi had been admittedly nervous when the day had begun, but she was glad now that everyone had joined her. The video she would have made alone for Yuri today would have no doubt been appreciated, but with the help of all these girls, all her friends, she was able to make something far more special.

For certain, today had been absolutely incredible, and Rimi could think of no other girl she wanted to share all this with more than her older sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the chapter that was basically a collection of all the suggestive quotes that got me thinking about this to begin with. Turns out it takes a bunch of planning and setup to actually put a bunch of individually suggestive lines together such that they actually suggest a cohesive narrative. So that's my excuse for why this is basically just one giant sex scene, no other reason.
> 
> Also, if anyone could explain to me why Ran ended up the way she did, that would be great.


End file.
